


Heroes of the Armor

by NyxShadowfur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi, Tentacles, Varied kinks., and many more - Freeform, cumflation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-06 09:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13408284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxShadowfur/pseuds/NyxShadowfur
Summary: After a powerful being from the past manipulated a timeline, the world as we know it has changed. Humans possess powerful armor with countless traits and abilities. Some use the armor to be heroes, some use it to work, others use it for villainy, and others just use it to have fun. What will happen when a grand evil tries to usher in a new era of warfare and despair?





	1. Chapter 1

**Heroes of the Armor Guide**

  
  


**Power Categories- The different types of armor and their powers. Will always update**

 

**Elemental**

Water, Earth, Air, Fire, Hell Fire (Earned, rarely born with), Darkness, Light, Plant, Chronomancy, Ice, Lightning, 

 

**Mechanical/Machine**

Technomancy, Roboticize, Biomechanical enhancements, 

 

**Beast**

Can take the form of any animal they are, gain senses/ability of animals

 

**Kinetic**

Psychokinesis, Telepathy, Soundwaves, Pain Dampening/Deadening, Illusions, Teleportation

 

**Enhancements**

Strength, Speed, Agility, Growing, Shrinking


	2. Teaser!

“Bah...This grand Earth of ours...Everyone is blessed by a power, but...All power comes at a cost. When powers started popping up eons ago...It was only one...But now, it’s more. This modern day, everyone is blessed by a sort of power. Whether it comes from a odd growth spurt, or enchanted armor, or anything...Everyone is born with it now. There are the Elementalists...Those born with elemental capabilities...People born with Mechanical or Robotic powers...People attuned with beasts...People who can manipulate physical forces, and of course...The enhancers...I’m one of them...But still-” as the figure is interrupted by a woman calling out, “Alyx! Stop being a narrator and mopey and sad!” as Alyx sighs. She replies “Fine Kristie! Fine! Fine...Can’t let me be a scary dark monologuer?” as Alyx gets up, in just a crimson red tank top, red leggings, red boots, and dark crimson red eyes, with her fiery red hair. Kristie, wearing a white dress shirt, with white leggings, but black leather around her breasts, groin, and even a collar around her neck, smirks, “Cause. We have a job to do. Bring out your Hell Fire armor. We got some rowdy sex freaks housing slaves.” as Kristie licks her lips.

 

Alyx smirks as she walks past Kristie and spanks her rear playfully. She then says “God I love how your power makes you sexy in bed. With that paralyzing aphrodisiac and your...Dominatrix-like armor, that protects you. Come on, before you get too excited and sprout a dick.” as Kristie does savor the thought of that, as a bulge starts to form on her groin, but quickly fades away. Alyx rubs her back, as Kristie eyes Alyx’s rear, loving seeing that cute little toned rear sway with each step. She then lifts Alyx’s tank top up, and looks at the demonic wing tattoos that covered her entire back and part of her shoulders. Alyx rolls her eyes as the tattoos glow immensely, and her armor begins to form. Starting at her head, a demonic red metallic material forms around it, binding to her skin and hair, as her hair ignites with crimson red fire, and her eyes glow, as the helmet resembles that of an old knight’s helmet, but with a Y shaped slit for the eyes. Her shoulders fuse with her skin, becoming massive, spiked, and made out of the same material as her helmet. Going down her arm, gauntlets appear, being spiked and heavy, as the tips of her fingers are even spiked. The next piece of armor covers just her breasts, as it keeps her stomach exposed, but a rune covers her stomach. After that, at her groin, what can only be described as a demonic metal thong that covers her slit perfectly, but shows her toned rear. Her leggings becoming thigh-high boots with a garter and high heels, all armored too. And finally, at her tailbone, a long, demonic tail appears, and it glistens in the light, showing how sharp it is.

 

Alyx says, now in a distorted tone of voice, as her exposed skin turns red, “Let’s go Kristie.” as Kristie just can’t help herself and spanks Alyx’s rear as hard as she can, and sees Alyx smirk. Kristie says “God that Hell Fire armor of yours really turns me on...It’s so powerful and sexy and mmmmph!” as Kristie happily fondles Alyx’s butt. Alyx smiles as she pulls Kristie close, and using her tail, cracks open a Hell Portal. She said “After we’re done, we can have some sexy time. Where to?” as Kristie responds “Sex ring about thirty miles southeast of Oklahoma City. In a giant barn that houses a bunker.” as Kristie pulls up a map of the surrounding area and they both walk through it. On the inside, Kristie can see all the demonic routes that are planted with people who have earned their Hell Fire, but she looked at Alyx, who was born with it. Once Alyx had calculated the probability of finding the barn, they are pushed through another portal, and land in a fiery explosion a mile away from the barn.

 

Alyx said “Kristie, give me a status report. What are we going up against?” as Kristie replies “Fifty sex crazed freaks with sex powers. They stand no chance against you. Our task is to eliminate them, and rescue any slaves.” as Alyx walks up to the building, and clapped her hands together, burning down the entire building, and showing no signs of anyone, except for a trap door that is red hot. Kristie walks up to Alyx, seeing the trap door, and says “Underground, smart. After you love.” as Alyx ripped the trap door up, and saw a velvet staircase going down. Alyx and Kristie both looked at each other, as they expected to be blasted with gross sexual elemental powers. They both walked down the stairs slowly, now expecting an ambush, but were they still wrong.

 

Once down at the bottom, they see two armored men, wearing latex styled armor, that covered their heads and groin and shoulders. One said “Mistress Abigail will be seeing you Alyx and Kristie.” as they both looked at each other, and the two armored men opened a large ornate door. On the other side, they could see rows of people indulging in the various kinks, such as latex play, breath play, BDSM, fem-dom, toes, and more. To their surprise, despite underground sex rings being immoral, but illegal when slavery is present, there were no slaves. At the end of the hallway, was a woman, wearing just sleeves and thigh highs, with a mask on, said “Ah...The devil herself, the maiden of Hell Fire, the one born with that gift...I welcome you to my Lair of Pleasure.” as Abigail, the woman, stands up. “I have something urgent for you two, hence the slavery broadcast.” as Alyx took her helmet off.

 

Abigail licked her lips, seeing Alyx’s face, as Alyx replied “What is you want from us that required you to send out a fake slave message to my compound?” as Alyx crossed her arms. Abigail just savored Alyx’s body for a little, and responded “We have a...Woman here, who is being a nuisance. I know your compound and training regiment are brutal, so can you take her, and keep her away?” as Alyx looks at Kristie, and Kristie runs some numbers on a tablet. Alyx said “Let Kristie and I discuss about this first Abigail. Then we will give you our voice in the opinion.” as Abigail nodded at the two of them. Alyx gently grabbed Kristie and turned her head to talk to her privately, as she said “Are we sure about this? This isn't what we came here for. But, we know all about Abigail. She’s a fair and understanding, yet cruel mistress. What if this is a trick?”

 

Kristie took a moment to think, as she turned to face Abigail. She then said “Abigail. Might we ask what the issue with this...Woman?” as Abigail sighed. She replied “Her armor is an Enhancement. And she has limitless stamina. We believe she’d be more use in a combat scenario than a pleasure scenario. There is no tricks. We just want her gone. That is all.” as Alyx and Kristie look at each other, and go back to discussing. After a few brief moments, they both nod, as two armored men, walked out with a cute, busty, bombshell blonde, with a special dampening collar on. Alyx saw this, and knew it had to be bad if it required a collar. Once she was close enough, the men let the blonde woman go, as she immediately leapt and pounced onto Alyx, who held her firmly.

 

The woman say “Ooooh! My new mistress is a sexy Hell Fire user! I can’t believe my luck! I hope you’re more fun than her! I’m Jess by the way!” as Alyx gently placed Jess down, and whipped a portal open, and said “You’ll be put to work, we’re going on a mission. Combat mission. We’re going to see how you are with fighting.” as Jess squealed like a schoolgirl. Alyx sensed the psychotic nature to her, and went with it, as Kristie followed, growling a little from seeing how touchy this Jess was. Once all of them passed through the portal, it closed, as their mission was ready to go into effect.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The teaser of the new story you all were told about! Now, I will leave this up for everyone to enjoy! And feel free to ask me about it more! This was just a simple idea I had. Anyways! Here is the official agenda now! Agenda: Skyrim Story, For Honor Story, Diablo 3 Story, Fallout Story, Blazing Ties, A World of Magic and Fur, Star-Crossed Lovers, Love in Kalos, WoW Story, Halo Story, Destiny 2 Story, RWBY Story! Until next time everyone! And if I forgot a story from the list, it’ll come after RWBY! <3**


	3. The First Task.

**Alright people! Here we are! The first real deal chapter of Heroes of the Armor! When we last left off, we had Alyx and Kristie moving on from recruiting Jess! This first chapter will involve a real mission, and this will be what to expect fight scene wise! There is going to be a lot going on! So get ready for action! And possible sexy time between Alyx, Kristie, and Jess. That’s a maybe though ;P**

 

Walking through her Hell Gate and arriving back in the compound, Alyx, Kristie, and Jess all come out, as Kristie went to the terminal to access files, and Alyx joined her. Jess came bouncing up behind them, and noticed that they were picking a mission, as Jess got bored quickly and started wandering off to explore. Alyx quickly noticed this and sprouted her tail and firmly wrapped it around Jess’ waist and kept her near the table. Kristie said “The most optimal mission to deem our new addition strengths and weaknesses.” as Jess looked up at the computer and wondered what they were looking at.

 

On the terminal is a large map of the entire world, and a region in Canada, twenty miles southeast of Ontario. Alyx said “Minor drug lord, has ways of stripping armor from others via torture and medicine. Jess, this is your mission. I will be tagging along, and if shit hits the fan, I’ll kick in. Your task is to take down the drug lord, Damian. His armor is a generic enhancer. Except he tortured his body to also add pain dampening. He is essentially a walking tank that can’t inflict any real damage.You can handle it. We go in an hour, prepare yourself. Dismissed.” as Alyx went to her training room. Jess looks over towards Kristie and says “What’s the deal with Miss Fiery Ass over there?” as Kristie shakes her head.

 

Kristie says “First of all, that’s my Fiery ass. And second, she was born with Hell Fire. Her armor is so volatile and dangerous, that she had to fuse the armor to her bone. Her armor is a physical extension of herself. She is as strong as her armor. And her armor is as strong as she is. But, if she uses her armor, it can physically crack her own being and kill her. So she has to be careful.” as Jess was snoring, and suddenly woke up. She said “So...Miss Fiery Ass is super duper strong and volatile?” as Kristie sighed, defeated, but nods. Kristie continues, “Just get your ass prepared before I fuck you raw.” as Jess grinned. She replied “Don’t threaten me with a good time!” as Kristie threw a knife that hovered an inch above the collar tattoo on Jess’s neck. Kristie said “It’s a threat. Either aid us or be stripped of your armor.” as Jess nods rapidly.

 

Once the hour passes, Jess waits in the transport room, as Alyx comes storming in, wearing her armor, and having her red skin exposed, slashing open a Hell Portal. “Let’s go Jess. We’re moving out right now.” as Alyx walked through the Hell Portal, with Jess following closely behind her. Once inside, they traversed through the portal, as Jess saw the fiery wasteland beneath her and stay closed to Alyx. She said “One wrong step and you’ll be dead in seconds.” as Alyx tears open another portal, and arrives at a shitty little shack. “Here it is. It’s underground, like everything nowadays. Wear this. I’ll hear everything that is happening, and if it gets bad, I’ll come in.” Alyx says, giving Jess an earpiece. Jess quickly puts the earpiece in her ear and activated her armor.

 

Jess stood wearing neon pink armor, with what looked like syringes stabbed into back, and looked like something like a freakshow. Her armor was skin tight, and padded, as she looked like she was ready for a long fight. Alyx stayed back, as Jess immediately ran right into the building, destroying it in the process. Alyx wasn’t impressed as she leaned back, using her tail as a stool, and pulled out a magazine, a pornography one, and looked at all the women in skimpy and sexual armor, as well as the ones who were given the ability to grant themselves male genitalia, and become futanari or hermaphrodites.

 

It didn’t take long for Alyx to hear the sounds of painful cries and bones breaking from the underground vault, as she looks to it and shrugs. She continues to flip through the pages, as she saw a dark skinned beauty, with a long spear tipped black shaft. She said “Huh, dragon armor provides that, interesting.” as she sees Jess get propelled out from the ground, and embedded into a tree. Jess gets up and roll her shoulders. She then injects something into her back from her armor, as her eyes were immediately dilated, as she charges right back into the battle.

 

Alyx decided to put her pornography magazine away, as she surged with Hellfire and walked into the compound and saw all the unconscious lackeys and went deeper in. She kept seeing unconscious bodies, and eventually came across a main room where she saw Jess fighting Damian, wearing a mechanized suit of armor, fused with another set of armor he stole. She simply watches Jess and Damian fight it out. She witnessed Jess fighting with ferocity, and realizing her armor had a feline tail and claws, showing she was a special case; a dual armor user. She saw the feline Lynx and the Stamina, and knew it was a dangerously effective combo.

 

Jess quickly rolled under Damian’s strong left hook, and gave a firm claw upwards, slashing through his armor and stumbling back. She gave a feral purr, as didn’t expect Damian to be behind her, grab her and throw her into the side of the cave, and cause a cave in on top of her. He said “STUPID BITCH! YOU’LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE! NO ONE EVER WILL!” as Alyx looked and saw Jess slowly crawl out from under the rubble, only to be caught by it. Alyx rolled her eyes as she lets out a sharp whistle, and lets Damian see her. He grins evilly and charges right at her, ready to strike. All Jess can do is lay there and watch what Alyx is capable of. Alyx burned her armor away, standing in her crimson tank top, pants, gloves, and boots, and rolled her shoulders and cracked her knuckles. 

 

Damian was the first to charge, as he came charging with a steam powered punch, and Alyx simply rolled under the punch, grabbed his arm, and flung him over her shoulder like nothing. Damian got up, and slammed his fist into the ground, as he charged back at Alyx. She rolled her eyes, as she formed her armor on her legs, and gave Damian a fiery, flaming kick, and lands with a backflip, as her pants come back, but are physically cracked. Damian goes soaring through the air, and lands on a table, cracking it beneath him. Damian groaned from it all, as Alyx walked over to Jess and began to pull the rubble from her, to try and free her.

 

Damian saw this and recovered as fast as he could, as made two large Howitzers appear on his back, and locked into the ground. He then fired them with a solid fifty rounds from both guns in seconds, and unleashed a devastating barrage on Alyx. She saw this, and  **_RIPPED_ ** Jess from the rubble and threw her away, as the shockwave from the consecutive rounds blew Jess even further away. Damian stumbled, as he regained his footing, and saw the rubble of where Alyx was, and looks over at Jess, who is injured. He walks over slowly, “Shouldn’t of fucked with the best...If you’re lucky, my boys will be gentle in raping your armor and your body…” as Alyx erupted from ground, wearing her full fledged armor, as her red skin was covered in ornate demonic runes. 

 

Looking directly at Damian, she clawed some demonic runes into the air and flung them right at Damian, who tried to block them, but felt the runes sear into his armor and skin. He laughed, as they did nothing. “What the hell was that? Tattoos? GOOD! I FUCKIN’ NEEDED SOME MORE!” Damian screamed out, as Alyx snapped her fingers. Immediately, the runes glowed with a bright searing orange, as a whirlwind of fire appeared around him, and began slicing him to shreds, cutting through the armor, the bones, and his very soul. The agonizing cries of pain and bloodshed were music to the crazed Alyx, as Jess could only watch in pure fear, as she sees the fire sear into Damian’s flesh and carve away armor and flesh like it was nothing. 

 

Jess could only see the blood splatter everywhere, the oil, the glowing substance that was the life force of the armor. She didn’t even flinch as the blood splattered over her face. Eventually, Alyx pulled the runes back, as she saw a barely alive Damian, with armor completely stripped from him, and not even skin left on his body. Damian, looking at his body, that was only muscle and flesh and organs piling out, looks at Alyx. He says, “W-W-W-What...W-What are you…” as Alyx looks at him, her body physically cracked, lifts him with her demonic tail. She says, in a distorted, demonic voice, “Your worst nightmare.” and flung him up with her tail. It wasn’t over there, as she whipped her tail right at Damian, cleaving him in two, but as his body was slowly splitting apart, he was turning into fiery ash. 

 

First his head dissipated, then his shoulders, then his chest, then his gut, then groin, then legs, and then feet, as he turned into a pile of molten ash. Alyx fell to her knees, as she turned back into her normal self, and saw all the glowing red cracks across her body. Jess runs over to Alyx and looks at all the cracks and says “T-That armor...I-It’s-” as Alyx puts a finger to Jess’ lips. She replies “It’s dangerous. I have enough power to crack open a Hell Rift and get us home. And if you’re curious...I sliced his soul. No Heaven or Hell will take him. He’s doomed to walk Limbo for all eternity...He’s in my eternal playground, as I can freely traverse Heaven, Hell, and Limbo.” as Alyx brings out her tail, and whips a portal open. Jess puts Alyx on her back, and limps through the portal, letting Alyx recover on her.

 

Jess still carried Alyx as she walked through the Hell Rift, making sure to not fall into the pits of Hell. Alyx said “D-Drop me...Drop me into the pits. Trust me.” as Jess put Alyx on the edge, and slowly pushed her off. As Alyx was falling, she yelled out “RUN THROUGH THE PORTAL. ONCE I HIT THE LAVA, THE RIFT CLOSES!” as Jess nods and bolts to the portal. Alyx watches as she feels the warm embrace of Hell wash over her. She puts her arms out, being in a T position, and finally spots Jess bolting out the portal. She smiles, and lands hard on the lava, shattering her back, and screaming out in pain. “FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCK. I FUCKING FORGOT THE GOD DAMN BACK FLOP. (Back version of the infamous Belly Flop) THIS FUCKING HURT.” as Alyx slowly sinks beneath the lava, with a subtle bubbling. She quickly bursts out of the lava, completely healed, and glowing with a bright fiery orange. She immediately sees an all too familiar outline, made entirely out of black fire, stand before her.

 

Alyx growled and said “I’m really fucking glad I found your banished soul in here...Alyxin Hellfury.” as Alyxin giggled evilly. She said “I exist solely because you made my world exist Alyx. And because of this...I gave your world power. I altered history, just for your gain...Granddaughter.” as Alyxin smiled evilly. Alyx shook her head and said “You cursed this world with this power. You’re waiting for something...I can guarantee that...But what you plan on doing...i don’t know.” as Alyxin happily shrugged. She replied “I am you. And You are me. But what half of me are you?” as Alyx hated Alyxin’s cryptic riddles, and began to make her way back home.

 

**DUN DUN DUN! Here we are everyone! The end of the first OFFICIAL chapter towards Heroes of the Armor! I hope you all enjoyed all that was ensured from this! This is what to expect from here on out! I hope you all will more than enjoy future content from this story! Anyways, since this was the last of the Agenda, a new one will be born...But here’s the twist! It’ll be backwards! Agenda: RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, Halo Story, WoW Story, Love in Kalos, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, For Honor Story, Skyrim Story, Heroes of the Armor. Until Next time! <3**


	4. An Unknown Threat

**And here we have it everyone! We’re back in Heroes of the Armor! I am going to give a nice forewarning to something I am planning! I am going to make a story simply called Teasers, and the title explains it all. It will provide teasers to possible future stories that can be added! When I finish Heroes of the Armor, well, the chapter specifically, I will create the story and begin working on a couple teasers I had in mind. I will personally say what they are...In the teaser title :P, anyways! Let’s get on with the story at hand!**

 

After expunging her excessive energy and turning back to normal, Alyx walks through Hell and slices open a rift, appearing back at her base. The base is silent, as Alyx knows that everyone had returned home and took the time to reconnect with family. Walking through her base, she knows that Kristie is back at their home. Deciding to visit their leading engineer, hoping he is still there at least, and walks down a long hall. She runs her hand over the black grime that coats it and sighs. She says to herself “Working himself to the bone again...He needs to relax.” and continues down the hall until she hears the hammering of metal. Getting to a door, she sighs and gently creaks it open.

 

“Brandon? Brandon are you still there? Are you still working?” she says, and looks inside. She sees the massive behemoth of man, with literal clockwork amalgamation on his back, along with half his face being roboticized, and vents on his legs emitting fire. He said “Yes. I’m still fucking working. It’s all fucking do. 24-FUCKING-7. I STRIP ARMOR, I REPAIR ARMOR, I IMPROVE ARMOR. IT’S ALL THIS FUCK UP DOES.” as he throws something but begins stabilizing. He said “I apologize for my outburst...Having Biomechanical enhancements, Pyromancy, Technomancy, Clockwork, and Lightning is so much of a fucking mental toll. My body is a mess of everything...All because the fucking government wanted to make the most adaptable fighter.” as Alyx sat down next to him, and scooted his tools away.

 

She said “Brandon. I know ever since you joined our cause, you vowed to be a pacifist. And I respect you for that. But join me. I invite you to my home with my girlfriend. I know you have nowhere, but please. I’ll order us some pizza, and you can relax.” as Brandon shakes his head aggressively. He said “My only purpose is to work. I have nothing more or less to do. Go spend time with Kristie. I’ll never know peace or love or anything.” as Alyx wanted to say the right thing, but knew he wouldn’t listen. She simply says “You know my door is always open to you Brandon. Take a night to relax. There hasn’t been any major threats for a while. And there are no work orders. Don’t make me issue a work command.” as Brandon sighed, and got up from the forge. He followed right after Alyx and had a small smile on his face.

 

She said “There’s the smile I enjoy seeing. Come on. My treat, we’ll order as much as you want.” as they both walked out together. He said “I have an upgrade for your armor. The one you requested. May I?” as Alyx fused with her Hell Fire Armor and continued to walk. He went right to her back and began to drill something in, making Alyx wince. Once it locked in, she felt...Relieved? She looked towards Brandon and he said “That should alleviate the energy exposure and allow you use more strength and extend the effect of your armor before cracking. Effectively, it decreases energy residue and increases fire power. You can fight longer and with more power now.” as Alyx smiled and turned back to normal. He continued, “And as per request, on your human skin, it’s a red wolf tattoo.” as Alyx smiled. She replied “Thank you Brandon.” as they continued to walk together...But something tragic occurred.

 

An explosion blasted through the left wall, but Brandon reacted fast enough to shield Alyx from the debris. He turned around, only to get hit with a hail of fire, but kept Alyx shielded. He said “GET TO THE COMMAND CENTER! INITIATE A CODE RED! I’LL HOLD THEM OFF!” as the sounds of high caliber rifles began shooting directly into Brandon’s back. Alyx ran to the command room, and fused with her armor and soared off. Brandon watched as he knew he had to break his vow of pacifism and erupted in a mechanical tornado. Dust and smoke covered everything as Brandon began using his clockwork amalgamation to make steampunk styled armor appear all over his body, resembling a knight. Pillars shot up from his back, working as tesla coils and even conductors. Even vents appear on his lower back, legs, and arms, spewing fire as he appeared to resemble a giant machine knight, with two green eyes.

 

He turned around in a powerful torrent, throwing all the smoke away and saw armored troops, with Gun-related armor. He saw the heavy caliber rounds on every troop, but what he noticed was their symbol. He had never recognized any of it, but what he saw was their leader...An identical twin of Alyx, just wearing Fire armor. The woman said “Where is Alyx. I want her, not you.” as Brandon had no intent to answer that. Instead, he roared out in anger and charged the front line, each step caving the ground in, as all the troops fired. He put made a flamethrower out of his body and spewed massive heat, melting the bullets before they even got close to him. When he was close, he made special claws out of his hands, and slashed two troops, severing the armor from the soul, and killing.  

 

The troops witnessed their allies die and lose everything as they looked towards Brandon. They started to flee as the woman yelled at them to stand their ground and fight. Those who fled were impaled by flaming spears, doing the same as Brandon, but burning the soul to cinders. Being distracted, Brandon gave one flaming, electrified sucker punch, and propelled the woman through several walls, more than enough to cause the armor to deteriorate and stood there. He staggered as he saw the woman stand up and brush off the dust and said “Quite the arm you have there.” and threw a fireball at him. “But not enough.” as Brandon crossed his arms and took the full brunt of the fire.

 

He felt his armor melt away and expose his flesh, but that’s not what scared him. What scared him was the fact that he wasn’t fighting with everything. He felt his conflicting emotions hold him back, but in his mental fit, he went wide eyed. He looked down to see a flaming sword, right through his chest, and the crimson streak of his blood go down. The woman said “You were an admirable fighter. But alas, you die...Like the scum you are. Now, where is my sister.” as the woman walks past him. He hunches over, defeated, tears flowing down his face, but in that moment, he feels a new surge of power fuel him. He slowly stands up, still impaled, and looks to the woman. She was thirty feet away, but even so, he took a step forward, and placed his hand on her shoulder.

 

He said “You should have killed me...I’m 19 years old with NOTHING TO LOSE.” and just as she turned around, he gave the hardest punch of his life. The force itself propelled the woman through more walls than before, but what was the scary part, was the shockwave behind it. As the woman flew through the air, there was a line of air, ten feet wide, that tore through the ground. Brandon looked at the destruction he left in his fit. He even looked at the blade in his chest, but he didn’t feel any pain. The woman groaned heavily in pain, as she saw that the once steampunk knight had been bathed in an ungodly white aura. She saw a champion, with full fledged wings, standing proud. She got up and immediately snapped her fingers as millions of flaming spears appeared. She pointed right at Brandon, as all the spears were flying towards him.

 

Feeling this newfound strength, he tears his helmet off, and has the biggest smile on his face. The woman was shocked to see he was smiling in the face of death, but what shocked her more was the fact he was charging directly towards the spears. Brandon could only smile, as he didn’t even feel himself get impaled, but saw the spears sear into his body. The woman kept firing more and more spears, trying to get him to stop, but every spear did nothing to him. Brandon felt life again, he felt what it meant to truly be alive. He felt joy and happiness...He felt a purpose. He was only a few feet in front of the woman. The woman did nothing as she felt his hand on her shoulder again as he said, “You’re finished.” and expected the worst.

 

He gave one firm uppercut, propelling the woman through the  _ THIRTY  _ layers of the base and the force itself made Brandon indent twenty feet into the ground. Standing there, he hears the woman yell out “I WILL COME BACK FOR MY SISTER! OUR FATE DEPENDS ON IT!” but as soon as he sees sunlight, the woman fades. Afterwards, the sword from his chest fades, as well as the spears. He felt all of his armor fade off of him, and there he stood, with just his Biomechanical shell running repairs and self-healing him. He took a deep breath, as he held his hand over his chest and looked at the wound present. He turned around, just in time to see Alyx at the doorway and see the damage he left.

 

He said “Call off backup. I handled it all.” as Alyx put her finger to her ear and called everyone off. He pointed to a camera and Alyx gained access to it. She watched the entire fight go down, as she was shocked to see what Brandon was truly capable of. She said “Brandon...We need to train you. You can be the strongest force in the entire world. I’ve never seen this kind of armor! It’s! It’s!-” as Brandon interrupted her. He simply said, with a real smile, “I’m staying a pacifist until I need to fight. There’s no need for me to get out of control again. This was absurd. I will not be trained. I will stick to my routine of building. I know I can fight, but I don’t wish to. I was defending you. That’s what I do. I defend.” as Alyx nodded. He then walked off like nothing happened, heading to the exit, “If your offer is still available. I want in.” as Alyx smiled and followed him.

  
**And here we have it everyone. The next chapter of Heroes of the Armor. In this chapter, I introduced 2 new things! The Fatality factor, and the Resilience armor! Fatality is a factor for every attack, 100% Fatality means the armor and body die. 100% Humanity means the body dies. 100% Puncture means the armor dies. And the Resilience Armor is special. It shrugs off all damage and as the fight progresses, the wearer gets stronger and stronger. Anyways, this concludes the Agenda for this story plot progression! Now, I will work on the teaser segment first, and then provide an Agenda there! Until next time everyone! <3**


	5. Tensions Arise

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in Heroes of the Armor, and you know what’s gonna go down this chapter? Sex. It will take a little bit of getting into for story reasons, but it will be a sexy chapter! The first segment of the chapter will revolve around story and some progression, but then it’ll quickly transition into sex and I’ll do my best to make it as fun as possible. So let’s conclude this pre chapter banter and get on with the real thing!**

 

After the attack on her base, with Brandon working with the engineers and carpenters and architects, Alyx and Kristie are in their manor, sitting at a command table. With what they recovered, Alyx relays all of the symbols, seeing if they’re a part of a terrorist organization. Every relayed symbol came back negative, as Alyx sighed angrily. Kristie said “Alyx calm down. Calm down. We have no leads at this organization that attacked us. It’s not an excuse to get all worked up.” as Alyx wasn’t listening and kept relaying information.

 

All Alyx said was “The ringleader wanted me...According to that video, I’m a sister...But I have no memory of a sister. Only my brother, Matthew, my mom, Lynn, and my dad Austin. I have no recollection of a sister. I’ll have to ask my mom…But I need to find them. We’re the strongest incognito force in the world...We need to pressure the attack. I’m sending out scouting parties to every known spot we have. We need to find them and shut them the fuck down.” as Kristie was getting annoyed at Alyx, showing she’s getting too worked up. 

 

Kristie looks at Alyx, grabs her shoulders, shakes her a bit and then slaps her a few times. Kristie says “ALYX. Calm the fuck down! Listen. It was a major attack, yes...But we pushed them back, Brandon and the team of engineers are working to repair. You need to calm the fuck down, jesus woman. Listen, you were targeted. This never happened before, you’re overreacting. Yes, we need to remain vigil, yes we need to be more cautious, but at the end of the day, in our secret manor, we’re safe. Just calm down Alyx.” as Kristie down into Alyx’s eyes. Alyx looks back into Kristie’s blue eyes and calms down, nodding.

 

She replies “Yeah...Y-You’re right. I’m sorry for snapping. I’m really sorry.” as Alyx wraps her arms around Kristie, hugging her, and having her own face conveniently fit between Kristie’s large chest. Kristie smiles and holds Alyx close to her, smothering her in her breasts. Alyx looks up, as Kristie recognizes those eyes. Kristie says “Yes Alyx...We can have some fun.” as Kristie moves her hands down and firmly grips Alyx’s tight, small rear and pulls her up. Alyx then wraps her legs around Kristie’s waist, and arms around her neck, letting Kristie fully hold her.

 

Kristie gently sealed her lips with Alyx, both of their tongues gently intertwining during the passionate kiss. Both of their tongues danced with the other, as both of them softly closed their eyes, embracing each other. Kristie slowly walked to the bedroom, still holding Alyx, and even caressing her covered rear. The two of them knew their manor by heart, and knew where the first floor bedroom was, and decided to simply go there. Not breaking the kiss, Kristie gently leans Alyx’s back against the door and pushes it open, which makes her lean forward and nearly fall forward. But she falls forward onto the bed, with Alyx beneath her, and them starting to swap saliva between each other, and get more touchy. 

 

Kristie slowly moved her hands up and slid Alyx’s red tank top off of her and then slid down Alyx’s red pants. With Alyx now just in her red panties, Kristie smiles widely, and sits on top of Alyx’s groin. Alyx gently grips the bottom of Kristie’s dress shirt and lifted it up, taking the black leather bindings off with it. She then grips the top of Kristie’s leggings and pulls them down and past her own legs. With Kristie now naked before her, Kristie looks down at her bare naked slit, with naturally large labia. She then looks up at Alyx who says “Oh just do it. I know you want to.” as Kristie smiles widely.

 

From her clitoris forms a large shaft, easily twelve inches erect, and four inches thick. And out from her labia came a set of testicles, the size of mandarin oranges, and effectively turning entire female genitalia into pure male ones. Alyx smiled, as she gently rolled over onto her stomach, as she felt Kristie’s shaft grinding between her rear cheeks and slowly finding her slit. With Kristie’s shaft producing a special cleaning lubricant, Alyx knows she won’t have to worry about STDs or UTIs or anything similar. The only thing she had to worry about is if Kristie was in baby fever or not.

 

Kristie said “Don’t you worry my little demon...I’m not fertile. No babies for you until you allow it.” as Alyx smiled. Kristie continued to grind teasingly against Alyx, her warm breath against Alyx’s neck as Kristie leaned up, being a few inches taller than Alyx. She gently nipped at Alyx’s earlobe softly, moaning sensually into her ear. Kriste then gently spread Alyx’s lips with her tip and gently eased her already lubricated shaft gently inside of Alyx’s womanhood. Kristie slowly thrusted in and out, making sure she was fully pleasuring her girlfriend and lover. All Alyx could do was moan softly while Kristie kept her gently pinned to the bed.

 

Kristie slowly moves her hands down to Alyx’s sides, softly caressing the area before slowly moving her hands to Alyx’s chest. She gently cups Alyx’s small breasts and begins to softly fondle them. Following that action, she even begins to gently pinch Alyx’s nipples too, which makes Alyx moan out softly. Kristie savors in the soft tone of Alyx’s moans, leaning to the opposite side of Alyx’s head and gently doing the same actions. She keeps the gentle nipping, but begins to kiss up and down Alyx’s jawline and neck.

 

Alyx continued to let out her soft, sensual moans, even the tone itself was seductive to Kristie. Knowing she was going to cave in from the pleasure soon, Kristie gently made her shaft wider. Instead of being four inches thick, she slowly eased up until she was five and a half inches thick. In that same instance, she slowly began to up her pace, still nipping and pinching Alyx. Kristie simply savored in the sounds of pleasure she was giving to Alyx, but knew she had to seal the deal before the time came. Kristie gently moved one of her hands up to cup Alyx’s chin, move her head slightly, and then give her a long, sensual, passionate kiss.

 

Alyx simply moaned out in pure and utter bliss, even if it was muffled by the kiss. The feeling of it, the sight of Kristie showing her real love, even gently sliding her tongue into the kiss too, made Alyx close her eyes and surge with a pleasurable heat. The sensation from the combined heat made Alyx achieve her climax. Her quivering folds erupted with a waterfall of her womanly juices, spraying all over Kristie’s shaft, adding to the natural lubricant.

 

Kristie smiled into the kiss, as she added more passion to the kiss, gently sealing her lips with Alyx’s, and truly embracing her. Unaware to either of them, their armor came to life and even shared a lover’s embrace as the armor. Alyx and Kristie kept their eyes closed,  as their armors gently fused, embracing each other as both humans and armor, as both of them felt a massive surge of pleasure.

 

Kristie pulled off of the kiss with a loud sensual moan, making their armor fade, as her newly formed shaft began shooting massive ropes of thick, heavy, sticky sperm deep into Alyx. All Alyx could do is moan out in pure bliss, loving the feeling of her own girlfriend filling her, as she looks down at her stomach and starts seeing a bulge growing. Kristie leans down to Alyx’s ear and whispers “Tell me how big in months you want my little succubus.” as Alyx replies “Six…” and watches the bulge grow.

 

After a few minutes, Alyx had finally been given the six month bulge from all of Kristie’s seed. Alyx rolls over onto her side, with Kristie cradling and cuddling her from behind. Alyx sighed in complete and utter bliss, loving everything that Kristie did to her, even the neck kisses she just started doing. Kristie said, in between the neck kissing, “You seen my little red devil...You were very stressed. All you needed was a long night of passionate loving. Tomorrow we can go back into working mode. Sound good?” as Alyx nodded slowly. Kristie tenderly groped Alyx’s breasts, “Let me hear you say it.” Kristie says. Alyx moans from the gropes and says “Y-Yes Kristie! T-That sounds good.” as they both drifted into a deep sleep, Kristie still holding Alyx tightly.

 

Unaware to everyone, the rogue assailant that attacked Alyx’s based had returned to their secret volcanic lair, where the same woman stood, in all black and hooded. She said “My lady...I have failed my task. I was unable to retrieve my sister.” as the figure looked up at a corpse, a skeleton wearing all black armor, the first Shadowflame user, as it made a burning sound. “I promise my lady...Next time won’t be the same. I will use a different tactic.”

 

**Dun dun dun! Here we are everyone. The end of the next chapter of Heroes of the Armor! I hope you all enjoyed the sexy chapter and the little cliffhanger at the end. Now, the next chapter will be a bit short, (maybe), or it will be as long as necessary, no spoilers. But as for teasers...The monster story was scrapped, and this next agenda will introduce the Cyberpunk story and the Sea Monster Story...And another story. So expect one more teaser! Agenda:  For Honor Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	6. The Real Goal

**And here we are again everyone! We’re back in Heroes of the Armor! Now, from the last chapter, we saw the rogue assailant return to her base and speak with a corpse. Now, if you were able to follow that little detail, the corpse was Alyxin Hellfury herself, from Dark and Twisted Desires. As a little spoiler, Alyxin from DTD, can manipulate timelines to future aid her, this is one of two and only two. Anyways, I’ve said too much, let’s get on with the story at hand! :D**

 

Within her domain of Hellfury Keep, the one location where her great descendent, Alyxin Hellfury’s castle and domain once flourished was, stands Alyx’s secret “sister”, Alexa. Looking at the corpse of her long forgotten mother, Alexa puts her hand to the scorching hot armor. She says “One day mother...I will free you from Hell and let your terror reign upon this world...You may have been forgotten, but I will never forgot.” as Alexa walked off, storming angrily. Alexa, unlike Alyx, had long black hair, and black eyes, but had specks of green in her eyes. Her body was stained with scorch marks that served as her marks for her armor. Just as she was walking off, one of her followers, a young girl with dyed black hair, said “O-Overlord Alexa, c-can I ask you something?” as Alexa looked at the girl.

 

She said “What is it you seek to know? Disciple of mine?” as she kneeled down before the girl. The girl replied, “I-I was reading some of the sacred texts, as you requested, and it said that Alyxin is capable of v-vast feats that manipulate anything to her liking...C-Can you explain that a little better?” as Alexa smiled widely. She said “Young one, Grand Overlord Alyxin Hellfury was a saint. She had more power than anyone could even imagine! Back in her time, she had been gifted with the power manipulate the flow of time itself! And by doing so, through vast hours of research and study, she had talked with the Harbinger of Creation! She had found two timelines that were identical to her world she lived in. Only one multiverse had survived with her being with it, and it was this one! The other multiverse she found caused her soul to die, and thus, tainting it, but not existing in it. Alyxin Hellfury made our world, this world, because of her power gifted to her by the Harbinger of Creation!” as the young girl nodded and smiled. The little girl thanked Alexa and ran off to study.

 

Alexa looked back towards the tomb of Alyxin and sighed, as she went to the War Room, where all of her lead tacticians were. Upon her arrival, she saw everyone working hard, as her lead, Mikael, comes up. She says “Mikael, what’s the situation? How can we beat my sister? Her mechanic, or whatever the fuck he is, decimated us. And if he can beat me with his newfound armor, I stand no chance at using my Sister’s soul as a vessel to bring Alyxin back and usher in a new age of hell.” as Mikael was crunching numbers on a tablet. He replied “Alyx has an unfound strength. Your Hell Fire armor isn’t on the same level as hers. You started with Fire and evolved to Hell Fire, Alyx started out with Hell Fire. In a one on one engagement, you’ll more than likely lose. But...There is a key to something. Alyx’s Hell Fire armor, is volatile. Her body physically cracks and breaks if she overuses it. Prolonging the fight and getting her stamina low, it could easily be a capture. The problem being is that, she primarily fights without her armor, and she is resistant to elements, due to her tattoo. If you can damage the tattoo, you could capture her easily.” as Alexa was weighing the options.

 

She said “Get me a sitrep on improving my power. I need my Hell Fire to rival hers, even in her strongest state.” as Mikael nods, starting to crunch numbers again and organizing a proper strategy to make Alexa’s Hell Fire even stronger. He said after a few moments, “W-We can try to open a rift into Hell so you can drain its power. T-The only problem is that your sister is the Devil. S-She is the ruler of Hell. O-Opening a rift to draw from its power is suicide, as she will detect us in seconds.” as Alexa groans. She replies “What even  _ is  _ my sister’s title? If she is the Devil, then what is her full title.” as Mikael does a quick analytical scan.

 

He pulls up all information on Alyx that is accessible and says “She is Lord Alyx Firestorm the Devil. She is the supreme overlord of Hell and all nine of its level. She is the only one who can see and send daemons out to attack, due to daemons being Armors void of souls and physical beings.” as Alexa put her fingers to Mikael’s mouth. She said “I know she has daemons at her side. Those bodiless shells are creepy. They move with no rigidity, they are like zombies or some shit, but they’re highly aggressive...No wonder she’s an expert in 100% Humanity and 100% Fatality attacks. She wants to make as many Daemons as she can to build her army. Anyways, I will talk with Alyxin if I must. I am going on a walk.” as Mikael groans.

 

He says “How many casualties should we be expecting now?” as Alexa walks off with a smug look on her face. She knows she doesn’t leave her castle unlessed ordered too by Alyxin, and she was going to the slave pens. She knew that Hell Fire had two properties to make it stronger. Physically training it, like what Alyx does was one of the methods that was the slow, long approach. Once in the slave pens, Alexa brought out her gauntlets and looked at some of the chained humans she had. She grinned maliciously and impaled all of them, taking the souls of fifteen slaves to further enhance her Hell Fire. She shivered in the delight of stealing souls, knowing it was a fast approach to increase her power threshold. She wasn’t even aware of how tainted she was, following a false prophet to usher in Alyxin’s new era of chaos, and not an era of peace in which Alyxin has been telling Alexa.

 

**And here we have it everyone! Another quick and short chapter for Heroes of the Armor! This chapter was just to develop the plot and show what’ll happen in the future. Upon the next rotation of this story, another real post will come where there will be development and all that fun stuff. As for a teaser, let’s just say you’ll get to see the full force of a Daemon >:D. Anyways! Here is the next agenda! Agenda:  Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers. Until next time everyone! <3**


	7. Daemon Time

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Heroes of the Armor! This time, we’re finally going to have some conflict. We’re going to shift our focus back to Alyx, as is going to show the power of her Daemons! Now, to clarify, a Daemon is basically a soulless/bodiless armor. It has no purpose other than to use its power. Corrupted armors, a Daemon, are only controlled by the ruler of Hell, which Alyx is. Anyways, this chapter will be interesting. Let’s get on with it!**

 

After their long encounter, Alyx was sitting in a chair, talking with the current Secretary of Defense, Jacob Mathias, they are both in the War Room at the White House. With Jacob in his proper attire, while Alyx is just in her tank top and pants, she looks at him, with her glowing red eyes. Jacob said “I do thank you for coming on such hasty notice. I don’t like having to call upon mercenaries to do what the United States Armed Forces cannot do, but I have to do what I must. After the attack on your base, known all throughout the world, we seem to have caught a spike in criminal activity. We received the jurisdiction, and if you can...Can you handle the issue out in London?” as Alyx thinks it over. 

 

She replies “I’ll do it. What’s the threat status like? If it’s bad enough, maybe I’ll take a few Daemons with me.” as Jacob pulls up a tablet and slides it on over towards Alyx. She takes the tablet and unlocks it, seeing the threat. She says “5% Contained. And it looks like Brazil is struggling too. Do I need to unleash my BTF there too?” as he looks at Alyx confused. Jacob replies “BTF?” as Alyx sighs a little. She says “I have a TF, or Task Force, located in key areas. I don’t just operate solely in the US. I have a Brazilian Task Force, Russian Task Force, Korean Task Force, Philippines Task Force, Austral---Nah, Australian Task Force is a mutual friendship. But yeah, I can give them a code to aid the forces there.” as Jacob looks at her skeptically. He says “What is a mutual friendship with Australia like?” as Alyx smiles.

 

She replies “We get drunk and blow shit up. All while calling each other cunts.” as Jacob nods. He says “While your Task Forces seem admirable...Are these really task forces? Or are they...And I quote from your S.O Kristine, “Booty calls”? I want to make sure.” as Alyx nods. In her head, Alyx thinks “God fucking damnit Kristie...When I get back, I’m riding you fucking raw, and you’re 100% not gonna complain and happily oblige...God I love how kinky you get at least.” as she clears her throat. She replies “I have two forces. A Task Force, which is actual soldiers and trained wearers. A Booty Force, which is for my own and Kristine’s personal enjoyment, as well as my personal soldiers.” as Jacob nods. In Jacob’s head, he thinks “I’d love to get my own fucking booty call from a Brazilian, or anyone to be honest...I need to give a good fucking anyways.”

 

Jacob clears his throat and says “That would be very helpful of you if you can oblige.” as Alyx puts her finger to her ear and turns her head. She says something in Portuguese and then turns her attention back over to Jacob. She says “The BTF is sent out to aid in the quarrels. Now, as for my turn. Can I get the full details? What armors, threats, amount, numbers, everything.” as Jacob grabs the tablet and begins to change files around. Alyx turns her left hand into the gauntlet, as she pulls out a nail file and begins sharpening her claws. Jacob looked through everything and was finally able to give Alyx an answer.

 

He replied “It’s three Strength Armors, five Lightnings, two Plants, and one Technomancy. It’s a level 7 threat. Can you head out now?” as Alyx sprouts her tail and slices open a portal. She says “Where to in London?” as she gets up and smirks, having an evil glow to her eyes. Jacob replies “They’re currently attacking a mile south of Big Ben.” as Alyx doesn’t need another word and happily walks through the portal, with it closing behind her. Jacob said to himself “With God as my witness...I hope he is feeling merciful...With The Devil going after them, and her Daemons...There is going to be no mercy.” as he loaded up one of the drones in London, and flew to the position to watch the fight.

 

Alyx walked through Hell, with her right arm out, summoning her Daemons. She doesn’t just summon several bodiless armors, she wants to really have fun. She summons her personal pet, Brutus. She clenches her fist hard, as she feels the tormented and lost souls of Hell writhe in pain and agony, as she looks down and to her right. She sees the Hellborne Reliquary erupt as she watches the massive hand, the size of a bus, grab the ledge she was on and pull itself up. Alyx looks at the massive behemoth of a Daemon and says casually, “Hey Brutus, wanna go fuck up some terrorists?” as the soulless black eyes looked down at Alyx.

 

The massive beast said...In the most flamboyant voice imaginable “Yasssss. Let’s go fuck up some shit babe.” as Alyx smiled and jumped down into the Hellborne Reliquary. As she falls, she opens a massive portal beneath Brutus, as the two of them fall right through it. Brutus lands first, slamming down in a plaza where all the terrorists are, as he stands upright, being taller than Big Ben. Alyx falls down and rolls down Brutus, sliding down him and landing perfectly on the arc of his nose, sitting with her legs crossed. She looks down at the group of terrorists, as they are standing in few at her. Alyx says loudly “OH NOW YOU FUCKED UP.” as Alyx rolls off of Brutus and plummets down to the ground.

 

Upon landing, Alyx leaves a scorching crater, as she is fully armored and looks at the eleven terrorists who are cowering in fear. The three Strength armor wearers ran up to Alyx, looking to kill her fast. Alyx smirks, whipping her tail as she lunges into the fray. In one rapid slash, one Strength armor is killed immediately, as the armor stands lifeless, being a bodiless husk. Putting her hand on the bodiless Armor, she corrupts it, turning it into a Daemon, as it stands by her side and charges one of the Strength users and begins to pummel it into submission...And eventually death.

 

The last living Strength armor stood in fear, as Brutus just stomped him, killing him and the armor instantaneously. Alyx and Brutus both looked towards the remaining terrorists as they were cowering in fear, especially since they witnessed the Strength Daemon rip the heart out of the last Strength armor, killing him and the armor. Alyx simply said “Brutus...Go take care of those shocking bastards. Strength Daemon, handle the Technomancer. I got the two plant cuties.” as Brutus smiled. He said in a sassy tone “Oh you better listen huns. Big mean Brutus here doesn’t like playing no games. Lemme fuck your shit up y’all.” as Brutus runs into the fray, charging at the Lightning armors, leaving craters in his wake.

 

The Strength Daemon charges the Technomancer rapidly, pinning it right to the ground and tearing armor from flesh. Alyx walked up to the two Plant users as one had dark skin, while the other had pale skin. One said “Ivy! Our strongest move!” as the other said “You got it Rose!” as the pale skin one, presumably Rose  and the dark skin one, Ivy both stood next to each other and channeled a massive surge of thorns and vines at Alyx. She laughed, seeing their “combo attack” as she gives one vertical slice of Hellfire, burning the vines away and being right in their faces.

 

Alyx gives a flaming roundhouse to them, as Rose bounced into Ivy, and then Alyx gave them a reverse flaming roundhouse, bouncing Ivy into Rose and backflipped backwards. Both of them groaned out loudly as Alyx walked up to them, her tail splitting into two, as she looks at both of them. She looks at Brutus, who just ripped them all in half and consumed their bodies to gain their power. She then looked towards her Strength Daemon, who is relishing in the blood and gears of the Technomancer. Alyx then looks down at the last two, as the police on here. She said, as her tails strike their armor, killing it on the spot. She said “Have fun in jail...Your armors will be quite satisfying to have.” as they both looked at each other, sensing they no longer have their armor.

 

Ivy said “NO PLEASE! WE WERE PAID! WE WERE PAID TO CAUSE MAYHEM! WE’RE MERCENARIES LIKE YOU! PLEASE! HONOR THE MERCENARY CODE! TAKE US UNDER YOUR WING! WE’LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING!” as Alyx looked at Ivy. She looked towards Rose and said in a cold, dead voice, “Is it true?” as Rose nods. Rose says “We were hired, and paid 25.5 billion dollars. W-We have the cash, w-we can give it to you. P-Please don’t hurt us.” as Alyx thinks, as the police have their guns aimed at the survivors. Alyx says “I’ll be merciful. You two will survive. But on one condition on which you have no room to say no to.” as they both nod. 

 

Alyx says “You two join my cause and serve me. You will be a part of MY mercenary team. And to ensure your utter loyalty. But, I won’t be easily swayed by words.” as she stomps her foot, giving them their armor back, as they both feel their vine covered bodies again. Ivy says “Anything! We’ll do anything!” as she smirks. Alyx opens a Hell portal and drops the two of them into Hell. Alyx drops in after them, alongside Brutus and the new Daemon, as they land in Alyx’s throne room, and sits on the throne. She says “Brutus, what do you think. Six months in the mines, or nine in the stockades?” as Brutus thinks.

 

He replies “These hunnies wouldn’t last a day in the stockades. Put them there.” as they are both promptly banished to the stockades. She says “Good choice. If they survive the torment, they’re worthy for my cause, if not...Oh well. More souls for you to enjoy.” as she crosses her legs, growing her devil horns, and embracing her demon side. She wonders if losing her humanity is a bad thing, as she clears her head, and feels the horns retract, as she returns to normal. She sighs, “I’m a damn human, can’t lose myself to my power.” as she opens up a portal. She said “Brutus, stand on watch. I’m going for a walk.”

 

**And here we have it everyone! We have the next installment of Heroes of the Armor! As you all can see, the force of Daemons are quite impressive! This also shows Alyx’s fighting capability, being a bit of kickboxing, but there is more too. Also! On the day of Halloween, I will posting a new story, for the spirit of Halloween hehe. Anyways! Here is the agenda! Agenda: Blazing Ties, Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, Pokemon Story, RWBY Story, Destiny 2 Story, For Honor Story, Fallout Story, Halo Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	8. Turmoils of the Body and Soul

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Heroes of the Armor! Last we left off, we had quite the interaction, revealing Brutus, seeing the fighting capability, all that! Now, we’re going into quite a different, possibly dramatic chapter. As stated at the end previously, Alyx was going on a walk, but you’re all going to witness a different view. Anyways, enough of my banter, let’s get on with the chapter at hand!**

 

Walking through Hell, Alyx comes across her most well known location...The Infernal Hellgrounds...Where all the tormented souls are doomed to be tortured for all eternity. She sees Hitler, Stalin, Genghis Khan, everyone, all writhing in pain, but at the pinnacle, is Alyxin herself. The two acknowledge each other’s presence, as Hitler comes up and looks at Alyx. He says “Is it time for my daily torment?” as Alyx shakes her head. Hitler sighs in relief...Only to get promptly slashed by Alyx’s tail, as his soul falls back down into the Hellgrounds, yelling all the profane words he can imagine.

 

She sighs, feeling the horns back on her head and rips them off, feeling the crimson liquid ooze down her head. She slices open a portal back home and walks through, tripping over and falling through and on to the bedroom floor. Inside, it was night, as Kristie woke up to the sound of Alyx hitting the floor and got out of bed. She turned the light on and said Alyx bleeding from her head and went to grab the trauma kit. Kristie said “Alyx! What’s wrong! You’re bleeding bad!” as she came back with the trauma kit and began tending to Alyx’s wounds. All Alyx said was “I’m losing grip of my humanity…” as Kristie went wide eyed.

 

Kristie said “Alyx come on! Get a grasp! You have a sexy and curvy girlfriend who can rock a sexy librarian look! Come on, you have a loving girlfriend, a dog you call your little shit, a good life, everything. You need to realize that your Hellfire doesn’t make you who you are. You are who you want to be. I know I’m your voice of reason, and I know this voice hates hearing it when you lose your grasp on your humanity. You are  _ THE  _ Devil, and you have to put the devilish desires the title has in the dirt. You need to be stronger than the title. You need to be in control. We both know that it’s not Hellfire that taints your soul. It’s Shadowflame. I know the history between you and Alyxin...I know you made her perfect world, and look what it did to us. You need to fight your demons. Come on, let me see your Shadowflame.” as Alyx groans.

 

She gets up and takes her shirt off, turning around to reveal her pure demonic red wings on her back and shoulders...As they turn a deep, dark, evil foreboding black, as well as her eyes turning all black too. Her armor forms, being a full suit of armor, making her stand at easily eight feet tall. Her armor completely hides her skin, as her helmet is just two vertical slits, oozing black fire, hiding any appearance of her. Her wings are much more, angelic in appearance, just being black flaming feathers, as she still has not one, but three spiked tails. Her hands were massive claws, and everything about her entire being just portrayed a vile, evil, unholy taint. Ayx moved her fingers one at a time, feeling and savoring in this power that she keeps locked away.

 

Kristie says “Jesus...Alyx, you can’t lock this power up...It looks like it is tainting you, poisoning you, as you keep it locked down.” and feels the armor. Kristie immediately pulls her hand back, as there was a loud sizzle from the shear heat of the armor. Kristie says “Alyx, I know this power too. Like I said. Alyxin is your ancestor, and you inherited it. I know you’re a direct descendant of her. You need to show this armor who the real owner is. Don’t let it own you. You own it. Learn it, love it, preach it. Who knows, you could do good with this evil taint. Just...Alyx...I don’t want to lose you. I want you to be happy and healthy and with me to the end. Since I can grow a dick with fertile jizz thanks to this armor...We can really have our own family. Don’t you want that?” as she waits for Alyx to respond.

 

Alyx nods, as she is promptly lifted up by a bright blue force and pulled out of their home and thrown onto the street. Standing in the middle of the street was a man, wearing bright blue leggings, of all things, with bright blue gloves, and his chest being covered in blue balls. She groans to herself, the second ranked Psychic Armor user, Chronis, ironic since he doesn’t possess time armor. He said “Alyx, Alyx, Alyx...The Devil herself, seems like my little sister was right, you do have the Shadowflame taint...Guess your little mercenary group has to perish with you.” as he began trying to crush Alyx with the weight of his psychic power.

 

With the asphalt caving in around her, as she began walking forward, towards Chronis, as he gave himself the world’s worst migraine and stumbled back. She opens the faceplate of her mask...By melting it open and making a sickly oozing black maw. Her voice now distorted, she said “Oh you fucking heroes...You know that your god damn Collective Assembly of Heroes goes to me to fucking handle the unethical shit. Have you seen the look of terror as you slaughter a child who’s been so royally and medically fucked that they were just a bloodthirsty killing machine? Have you seen a child beg for the relief of death because all the armors forced into them was killing them? You heroes are pathetic. I offer mercy where you don’t. I do the shit that would make you vomit.” as Chronis just stared at her.

 

He yelled back “PATHETIC?!? WE SAVE LIVES. YOU TAKE LIVES WITHOUT THOUGHT. I WILL KILL YOU IN THE NAME OF JUST---” as Chronis was interrupted by a flaming fist going right through his chest...With Alyx holding his heart. She promptly kicked Chronis next, ripping his heart out and looking as his armor fades away. She crushes the heart of the armor and throws the bloody mess onto him. Knowing she just put his armor on cool down, he scrambles back, as Alyx stomps towards him. She said, as her black liquid Shadowflame oozed down onto the ground, “LOOK. YOU’RE NOT POWERFUL WITHOUT YOUR ARMOR.” as her Shadowflame armor burns to her Hell Fire Armor, and then to herself, in her red pants and tank top.

 

She says, as her eyes are purely black, “I’M STRONG WITH MY ARMOR AND WITHOUT IT.” as she walks onto him, stomping hard, and hearing the bones break beneath her. She broke his shins first, then broke his knees, and then his femurs and pelvis. She listened to him plead for mercy and beg for her to stop. She wasn’t having any of it, as she kept stomping...More bones were cracking and breaking under her boots. She just finished shattering his ribs, as well as breaking his arms to, as he was a bloody, broken mess beneath her. Crying for mercy, as he couldn’t believe it all, but felt his armor come back, as he quickly sent his soul to Etheria, the realm of Psychic, preserving himself. Alyx then drags him over to the curb and puts his upper jaw on the curb. Using all of her strength, she stomps his head in, caving the skull and shattering all of his teeth, as she kicks the lifeless corpse onto the ground. She even goes as far and spits on it, “Next time...I’m going to Etheria…” and watched as the body fade away in sparkly dust. 

 

She took a deep breath and spat a huge glob of liquid shadowflame into her hand, and looked at the evil taint, with her eyes back to normal. She turns around, seeing Kristie in the new hole left in their manor. Alyx walks over to Kristie and says “I know you’re mad at me...I’m gonna go visit her...Is that fine?” as Kristie nods, visibly looking angry. Kristie replied “Go visit the Sai-te. (It’s pronounced like Sight). We’ll talk when you get back.” as Alyx nods and fuses with her Shadowflame armor and flies off into the afternoon sky. Kristie watches, as she wipes away a tear, knowing Alyx needs to conquer her demons to control the armor.

 

Flying through the air as a giant flaming beast of a woman, Alyx watches the sunset, as she sighs, holding her one thing that holds her sanity in check in her left hand. She holds Kristie’s locket that she gave her, with them on their first real date...At a local movie theater. She knows she has someone who loves her, someone who can tolerate all of her shit, someone who can really help her through her struggles, but not rely on her for aid. She knows that she has to face her own demons on her own accord, but she can go to Kristie when she has to. During her flight, she burns away her gauntlets and looks at the series of scars she has on her wrists and up to her elbow.

 

She still remembers the day she cut herself over and over again...She still remembers feeling the cold metal against her skin, she has gotten better, but she knows that her history between Alyxin and herself has more than enough influence to drive her to hate humanity and rule it. She knows that Alyxin has more than influenced her hatred towards humanity, but she refused to let it consume her and become exactly what Alyxin wanted. She tensed up a little, and kept on flying, soaring through the air, until she spotted the temple where Sai-te was. She gently landed before the massive temple.

 

The door was promptly opened, as Sai-te came out. Alyx looked at the Brazilian woman, with a firm body, small breasts, small rear, covered in eyes, as she is the one and only user of Seer Sight. Sai-te said “Welcome Alyx...I knew you were coming, please come in...I’ll put on some tea. Your demons are taking root again, no?” as Alyx nods and walks inside with Sai-te. She knows she needs all the help she can get, and turns to normal, and follows Sai-te.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Heroes of the Armor! This chapter was a little different, as it showed a different perspective. Everything here is showing intern turmoils that Armor and history has for people. Oh!, this week will be slow on posts due to college. Anyways, here is the agenda for you all! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, A World of Magic and Fur, The Eternal Strife, Quarrels of Sorcery and Hide, Endeavors of the Sea, The Pandemic Chronicle, Blazing Ties, RWBY Story, Fallout Story, Destiny Story, Halo Story, Pokemon Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


	9. An Unexpected Outcome

**Alright everyone! Here we are again! We’re back in Heroes of the Armor! We’re going to have a fun chapter this time around! We’re gonna get two new recruitments that well...Are going to be quite enjoyable. One is going to be competition for Kristie and the other, well...The other will be unique too. Anyways, there is going to be some parts to the story, with a part one, between Alyx and Sai-te, and the other being the aftermath part. So let’s get on with the story at hand! :D**

 

Sitting within Sai-te’s chamber, Alyx is completely naked, void of her bra and panties, as per Sai-te’s request. Alyx sits with her eyes closed, as Sai-te is using her ritual paint to cover Alyx’s armor tattoos. Speaking in an old, old, old, old, old language that Latin was based upon, Alyx feels her eyes roll into her head, as she opens them, with eyes black as a starless night...And on fire too. She speaks in a distorted tone, “Oh...It’s you...My former advisor from The Eternal Desert..What is it now? The Arabian Desert? A pitiful name….It is nothing but a FRAGMENT OF MY RULE. MY REALMS ARE SCATTERED AND FUSED WITH THIS FORSAKEN WORLD.” as Sai-te sighs.

 

She replies “Alyxin herself...Seems like you’re tainting your only daughter. Correction, your only pure daughter...Not the hellspawn of Cinder that took your blood to make Alexa forcefully related by blood despite having two separate parental figures.” as Alyxin growled angrily. Sai-te continued, “So...You seek to rule the world you once ruled. Yet you use your true blood Granddaughter as a pawn, and yet you seek to use her armor to corrupt her entirely. What is your plan.” as Alyxin growled even more. Alyxin said “Alyx is the only person who can use Shadowflame! She is my DIRECT DESCENDANT.” as Sai-te smirked, using her real power that exposes the truth.

 

Sai-te said “Well...Thank you for giving me the information I need. Mala’xris.” as Alyx comes back to her senses, holding her chest, feeling like she is having a heart attack. Sai-te says “Alyx, Shadowflame has a threshold, no?” as she nods. Sai-te continues, “I need you to hit that peak right here, right now. Trust me.” as Alyx fuses into her amalgamation of armor and melting Shadowflame, standing tall. Knowing Sai-te is always truthful, Alyx begins shaking, channeling every ounce of Shadowflame she has into her own being. Her own body was writhing in pain, as she feels the dark essence pouring into her soul.

 

Eventually...The entire building erupted with the most volatile and destructive Shadowflame, tearing it asunder, while it collapsed around them both. Thanks to Sai-te being an Incorporeal Being, everything fell through her, as she looked at the ash, smolder, and smoke. It quickly was absorbed back into Alyx, as she stood proud, pulsating with raw power. Her armor had physically changed too. It was still the dark and evil black metal, but instead of being the eight feet tall of mass and metal and destruction...She retains her normal height, as her armor is a sleek black, that is firmly attached to her body. It hugs her body tightly, really showing off her firm, toned physique. Her head was covered by a sharp ovalular mask, that didn’t have slits for eyes, yet Alyx could see just fine.

 

Sai-te said “Alyxin was toying with you. A placebo. Shadowflame taints users who don’t have a direct descendant, turning them into brainless pawns. You have a direct bloodline to Alyxin. You have control over it like she does.” as Alyx held her fist close, and looked at the locket in her hand, seeing it was fully intact too. Before Alyx could say anything, she gets pushed out of the way by something, and hears a very loud purr. Only Sai-te both groaned loudly, knowing it was Kitten. Alyx looked around, trying to figure out who or what that was that pushed her out of the way...Only to see Kitten before her.

 

Kitten had...Cat ears, cat tail, and claws, on top of having what looked like a furry bra and panties, with white thigh highs, as well as pale skin, and an all white feline mask with two different colored eyes.. Kitten said “Nya...Look what the cat brought in. One bonafide bounty that’s...OH FUCK THIS IS ALYX.” as Alyx melts her Shadowflame armor away back into Hellfire, and then to herself. Kitten purrs loudly and even lustfully, as her leggings tighten around her groin region. Alyx quickly saw this and said “You’re a natural…” as Kitten cuts her off, “Hermaphrodite.”, which shocks Alyx. She hasn’t heard of a natural Hermaphrodite before, as it’s a first to her.

 

Kitten said “Test tube baby. I had my genes modified, spliced, shifted, altered, whatever. You name it, chances are it happened to me.” as Kitten takes her mask off. Alyx looks at the face, having very sharp facial features, on top of a blue eye and a green eye, but she can’t figure out the ethnicity. Before Alyx could say the question she wanted, Kitten said “Japanese, French, British, Irish, Finnish, and Eastern European. Primarily Japanese and Finnish.” as Alyx nods. Alyx clears her throat and says “So...You know me...But I don’t know you. Can I simply request proper introductions?”

 

Kitten grins widely, as she bows respectfully and says “Countess Kitten Summersong. The last living survivor of the Summersong Clan. My Armor speciality is called Feline. In more ways than one. I have my pretty claws, the agility of a feline, I’m very catty, and...I even have 9 lives. I can survive 9 lethal attacks My armor is furry and hides what I actually look like too.. I’m a really good spy and one on one fighter. I’m sure I can even handle you in a fair one versus one. Fisticuffs only too.” as Alyx laughs. She replies “I’ll have to take you up on that offer one day Kitten. I could use a fight actually challenges me. I’m running out of punching bags.” as the two share a good laugh.

 

While the two talk, with Kitten clearly eyeing Alyx, flirting blatantly, and trying to get close to Alyx, with Alyx not letting it happen. Sai-te sighs in relief, having someone that can distract her from Kitten going to her to tell her the winning lottery numbers. As the two continued on talking, getting to the point where Kitten eventually asked if she can join Alyx, there was clear contemplation. Alyx began thinking about this, but unaware to Alyx and Kitten...There was something far greater that rivaled the strength of Alyx. The one of ten armor, known as Kindreds. The all blue armor user, clearly feminine, with black tainted eyes, nocks the Armor Bane Arrow and aims it right at Alyx’s chest.

 

Sai-te says “Tainted Kindred.” as the Kindred fires an arrow. Alyx sees the arrow and puts her arm up to block it, trying to get her armor up, but the arrow impales her arm. Alyx falls to her knees and lets out a blood curdling scream. The arrow seared her arm, her armor, and her Shadowflame armor, causing thrice the amount of pain. Snapping the arrow and ripping it from her arm, she throws the broken arrow away and quickly ignites to her Shadowflame. The Kindred nocked another arrow as Alyx made a violent maelstrom of Shadowflame and ran towards the Kindred.

 

The Kindred  **_YAWNED_ ** as she fired an arrow that blew the Shadowflame away and took off a good chunk of her armor, exposing her own flesh and skin. Alyx looked at her exposed flesh in utter fear. Alyx knew the strength of Kindreds, but this power was unparalleled. Now noticing the eyes, seeing the black taint of Shadowflame, she knew it was Alyxin. That alone made her furious as she surged again with another volatile eruption of Shadowflame, returning to her eight feet tall brutish armor and charged at the Kindred with unbridled fury and rage. Running at max speed, Alyx held her fist close and went to deal a devastating blow that could possible sunder the earth beneath them.

 

Just as Alyx went to deliver a 1,000,000,000% Fatality attack, something that will sunder anything, as it is a suicidal attack...Alyx gets stopped just an inch before the attack lands. Alyx falls to her knees, as there is a Kindred Arrow through her chest. Her vision stars to blur as the taint from the Kindred rips itself from the Kindred and flees, letting the Kindred see this. The Kindred looks in pure and utter shock, seeing Alyx impaled on her arrow, as she stumbles back and reverts to her human side. The Kindred is an 16 year old petite and scrawny human male, with patchy brown hair, who stumbles back in pure fear. The Kindred, Roy, says “OH SWEET JESUS ON A SILVER PLATTER. I JUST...OH NO.” as the kid clearly has anxiety and is going through a panic attack, as Alyx falls to her knees.

 

She looks at the arrow in her chest, and falls over onto her side. Roy hurries over to Alyx, wanting to help her, but her body begins burning away, cracking and crumbling too. Roy just watched in fear, tears going down his cheeks as Alyx looked up at him with a weak smile. She said “D-D-Don’t be ashamed...T-T-This wasn’t...Your...Fault…” as Alyx’s body has cracked and smoldered away, being half of her body. Alyx says “It’s...My...Grandmother’s...Fault…” as she lets out a loud groan, filled with the sound of death, as her body burns away entirely. Everyone except Sai-te watched in fear, just with Sai-te faking it, knowing the truth of the matter.

 

Kicking open the door is Alexa walks in, wearing her Fire Armor and smiles widely, with multiple armed soldiers come in, pointing at everyone. Alexa says “Oh little Roy...You call yourself a Kindred...Yet you can’t handle the thrill of the kill. My taint easily influenced you, and I can offer so much more if you oblige to serve under Alyxin herself.” as Roy held his bow close, and shook his head. Alexa snapped her fingers as guns pointed at Roy. Sai-te decided to step in and say “Little Alexa...There is a reason I don’t show my physical form...Other than the fact I am all powerful.” as everyone froze in time, and Sai-te moved up to Alexa, who was looking around, the most anyone can do.

 

Normally...Sai-te would just walk right through anyone, but she grabs Alexa by the neck and lifts up all ten of her lackeys. She says, with all of her eyes glaring at her, with an evil glow, “You desecrate my sanctum with your presence. Get. The. Fuck. Out.” and threw all of them through her doors, and through a rift in time and space. Alexa and lackeys all traveled through time and space, as all of them see the head, the size of the galaxy, with eyes that resembles stars, glaring at them all. Alexa cowers at the real sight and power that Sai-te possesses...And soon all fall through another portal...All dropping down in Antarctica, with their powers nullified for a good amount of time. Sai-te closes the portal, turns herself Incorporeal once again and everything turns to normal. Neither Roy or Kitten speak about what they just witnessed as Sai-te says “Go to Kristine. Tell her what happened. NOW.” as Kitten and Roy both hurry and run off, with both of them mentally knowing where to go.

 

**And here we have it everyone! The next installment of Heroes of the Armor! As you can see, shit just hit the fan. But don’t fret, all will be revealed in the next chapter! But to show off, Sai-te is an incredibly powerful being, able to see every known universe, outcome, the sort. Or...A Fatekeeper, from Dark and Twisted Desires, just powered up tenfold. Anyways, here is the agenda my lovely readers! Agenda: Star-Crossed Lovers, Blazing Ties, Fallout Story, Halo Story, and Destiny Story. Until next time everyone! <3**


End file.
